


Salsa (Bring the Chips)

by patheticlesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Awkard Gays, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff to the max, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbians, SO GAY, Tortilla Chips, Two Shot, Useless Lesbians, lots of fluff, salsa class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticlesbian/pseuds/patheticlesbian
Summary: Kara is awkward and Lena is hopelessly gay. Lots of fluff occurs and you can look forward to an amazing salsa class with Lena in leggings and Kara becoming a tomato.





	Salsa (Bring the Chips)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! This is the first part of a short two-chapter story, possibly three if it is received well. Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

“Oh, the couch.” Kara dully repeats Lena’s suggestion. From her awkward position, slouched in the doorway of the spacious office, Kara adjusts her glasses and basically glows bright red.  


_When did that become a Kryptonian ability?_ She scowls, a rare expression on the normally bright face.  


_It wouldn’t be a problem if you could control your little crush._ And the scowl deepens.  


_Crush? It’s not a crush!_ Childlike anger replaces the unfamiliar scowl.  
_It’s totally a crush._ Her mental back-and-forth leaves her wishing she would just get herself together.  
_Yeah, together with Lena._ An alarmed expression jumps to her face before she has time to fully comprehend what she had just thought.  
_Shut up, Kara._ Finally, her puppy-like pout - a more familiar expression - makes an appearance.  


When she looks up, she sees that Lena has missed this entire thought process as she was tidying up the papers upon her desk. That is, up until Lena glances at Kara as she walks towards the couch and immediately notices the pout.  


“Kara, what’s wrong? Did you not eat lunch?” Lena asks worriedly, an eyebrow raising as she assesses the familiar crinkle.  


_The Eyebrow Raise™. She may as well just knock me out._  


“No! I’m fine!” A nervous edge hits her voice as she’s brought to the realization that her mind had lingered on The Eyebrow Raise™ for a solid thirty seconds without answering Lena. “Just a little preoccupied. It’s been a long day.” She ‘smoothly’ recovers, doing her best to form an obviously less-than-enthused smile. The two of them finally meet on the couch and face each other, Kara sitting awkwardly in a position similar to man-spreading and Lena her usual regal self, dignified and sophisticated. With her legs drawn under her and slouching in a way that would demand a fierce reprimand from her mother.  


“If you’re sure, then. Anyway, since you are doing so well, I received these exclusive certificates from a man I was working with on a new project. I believe he was under the impression that in some way, I retained a sort of attraction to him. Unfortunately for him, he was sorely mistaken. Anyways, I was hoping you would join me tomorrow afternoon to attend,” Lena elegantly finishes her run-on invitation, at least in Kara’s eyes.  


The speech took a much different tole on Lena, who was deeply embarrassed at her juvenile behavior and was praying to whatever God may be out there that Kara hadn’t noticed her floundering. And hoping that she had noticed that she turned down the man in favor of Kara. Of course, since it’s Kara, she doesn’t notice this part - she just becomes insanely jealous that Lena was working closely with some man. The pout returns more intensely than before and Lena thinks it’s a result of her invitation.  


“If you can’t, it’s okay! Truly. I believe I can return them - it’s no bother. It’s just a-” Lena is cut off by Kara who desperately attempts to backpedal.  


_Crap, go back._  
_What was I invited to?_  
_Who cares just say yes, dimwit!_  


“Yes!” She randomly shouts, startling Lena.  


_No. Wrong. Nincompoop! Rao, you're such a dummy._  


“Oh. Well, wonderful! It’s a salsa class. I’m sure you’ll love it!” Lena smiles brightly, laying a hand on Kara’s bicep.  


_She’s touching me. What are we talking about? Who cares. She’s touching you! Flex, dummy._  


She flexes, not exactly subtly, and Lena raises an eyebrow again (Eyebrow Raise™), though she develops a slightly red tone to her cheeks.  
_No, go back! Too much!_  


“Pfft, who doesn’t love salsa! I love it. Salsa’s the best. I’ll be there! I’ll bring the tortilla chips!” Kara smiles her puppy-dog grin, blowing Lena away with her easy gentleness and happy demeanor. They say their goodbyes and it’s only when Kara exits her office that Lena realizes what she said.  


“Hmm. I do hope she’s joking about the chips…”


End file.
